cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 3
Battlefield 3 is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the ''Battlefield series, and is the tenth entry into the series. The game is set in the modern period of the Second Russian Civil War. The Victor Charlie Expansion Pack is set in the Cold War period of the Vietnam War. '''Maps '''''Russian Army vs Soviet Rebels * Moscow * Petrograd * Nizhniy Kamarov * Chelyabinsk * Tsaritsyn * Khabarovsk * Volga River * Siberia * Kursk * Murmansk * Novosibirsk US Army vs MEC * Riyidh * Medina * Jinneh * Mosul * Basra * Kirkuk * Litakia * Kabul * Khost * Kandahar * Mazar-i-Sharif Factions Anti-Communists * Russian Army * United States Army Communists * Socialist Worker's Red Army * Middle Eastern Coalition Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a rechargeable system where the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking any damage, same as it was since Battlefield: Bad Company. Game Types * Rush * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Line Assault * Elimination * Domination * Objective Mode Weapon Attachments * Sights - ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Sight * Barrel - ** Grenade Launcher ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod - ** Extended Magazines Classes and Weapons Medic Russia * Primary - '''AK-74m, AEK-971 * '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife '''America * Primary - '''M16A2, M4 Carbine * '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife '''Middle East * Primary - '''AKM, Galil IMI * '''Secondary - '''Makarov, M67 Frag, Medikit, Knife ''Support'' '''Russia * Primary - '''PKM, RPD * '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, RPO-A, Knife '''America * Primary - '''Minimi SAW, M60 * '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, SMAW, Knife '''Middle East * Primary - '''RPK * '''Secondary - '''Makarov, M67 Frag, RPG-7, Knife ''Engineer'' '''Russia * Primary - '''AKS-74u, PP-19, PPSH-41 * '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife '''America * Primary - '''MP5, Calico M960 * '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife '''Middle East * Primary -''' PP-19, AKS-74u * '''Secondary - '''Makarov, M67 Frag, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife ''Scout'' '''Russia * Primary - '''Dragunov SVD * '''Secondary - '''MP 443, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''America * Primary - '''M21, R700 * '''Secondary - '''M9, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''Middle East * Primary - '''Dragunov SVD * '''Secondary - '''Makarov, M67 Frag, Claymore, Knife '''Vehicles Russian * Tanks - ** T-90 * Ground Vehicles - ** GAZ 2975 ** BTR 90 * Air Craft - ** Sukhoi SU 35 ** Mi 28 American * Tanks - ** M1 Abrams * Ground Vehicles - ** Humvee ** LAV-25 * Air Craft - ** F-16 Eagle ** AH-64 Apache Middle Eastern * Tanks - ** T-62 * Ground Vehicles - ** GAZ Vodnik ** BMP-1 * Air Craft - ** MIG 29 ** Mi 24 Battlefield: Victor Charlie Battlefield: Victor Charlie is the expansion pack to Battlefield 3. This expansion pack is set in the Vietnam War during the Cold War, featuring the United States Army fighting the Viet Minh Communist forces throughout Indochina, primarily in Vietnam. It possesses the same game play and engine as Battlefield 3. Maps * Tonkin * Hue City * The Hills * Lima Sight * Iron Triangle * Operation Pershing * Operation Enterprise * Operation Kingfisher * Operation Linebacker * Loi Thieu * Tai Vinh * Ha Cai * My Nhi * Binh Son * Dien Bien Hai Factions Anti-Communist * United States Army Communist * Viet Minh Weapons and Classes Medic American * Primary - '''M16A1, CAR-15 * '''Secondary - '''M1911, M67 Grenade, Medikit Knife '''Vietnamese * Primary - '''AKM, PPS-42 * '''Secondary - '''Makarov, M67 Grenade, Medikit, Knife '''Support American * Primary - '''M60 * '''Secondary - '''M1911, M67 Grenade, LAW, Knife '''Vietnamese * Primary - '''RPK * '''Secondary - '''Makarov, M67 Grenade, RPG-7, Knife '''Engineer American * Primary - '''M14, Rem M870 * '''Secondary - '''M1911, M67 Grenade, Wrench, Explosives, Knife '''Vietnamese * Primary - '''Simonov SKS, SPAS-12 * '''Secondary - '''Makarov, M67 Grenade, Wrench, Explosives, Knife '''Scout American * Primary - '''M40, M2 Carbine * '''Secondary - '''M1911, M67 Grenade, Claymore, Binoculars, Knife '''Vietnamese * Primary - '''Dragunov SVD, FN FAL * '''Secondary - '''Makarov, M67 Grenade, Claymore, Binoculars, Knife ''Vehicles'' * Tanks - ** M60 Patton ** Sheridan ** T-62 ** PT-76 ** T-34 * Ground Vehicles - ** M151 ** M112 ** M35 ** UAZ 3151 ** ZIL 131 * Water Craft - ** PBR ** Sampan * Air Craft - ** UH-1 Huey ** Mi 24 Hind '''Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games